


bow ties are cool

by PrincezzShell101



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: By five minutes okay so like it doesn’t count, M/M, Plus Derek loves him so, Stiles is late for his own wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going to be late if we don't leave like five minutes ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bow ties are cool

"We're going to be late if we don't leave like five minutes ago."

"Shh, Scotty. Let me concentrate." Stiles squints in the mirror, readjusting his tie for the fifth time. "There—wait, no, that's not it."  _Sixth_  time.

Scott sighs, shaking his head in amazement. "Derek is going to kill you."

"Psssht, as if," Stiles scoffs. "The dude loves me. He even put a ring on it."

"If you say so," Scott mutters quietly. He watches Stiles fiddle with the bow some more before giving up, growling in frustration.

"Fuck it. Who needs to wear a tie to their wedding anyway, am I right?"


End file.
